mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Wreckage
Wreckage is the seventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Ozz Mutant terrorizing the food contest in New Mexico, Mystery Inc investigate, as they meet Gordon Ramsey. Synopsis Gordon Ramsey wants all of the food is done, as he shouts at many of his cookers. They listen to him, as some argue with him. He goes outside, as he sees an Ozz Mutant, as he scares many of Ramsey customers and his chefs. He escapes, as Gordon Ramsey is shocked with horror. Fred still knows Karl's methods of traps are new, with drones, equipment and many more expect nets, which isn't known. Velma sees in the news, that a slime monster is starting to attacking a restaurant in New Mexico. Shaggy and Scooby are excited to go there, so they can eat a lot. Karl wants to see what's down there, as he hasn't thought about Skeleton Freak for weeks, as he needs to get back the task to stop him. Fred wants to solve these mysteries first, before doing that. Karl worries that they could work for Skeleton Freak and take over the world. They got New Mexico, as a restaurant. Fred and his gang see that the Restaurant is closed but they go inside anyway. Shaggy and Scooby see the food being wasted into slime, as they know, they could have eaten it. Velma found slime of the monsters that spread all around the place. Karl found a person, as it turned to be Gordon Ramsey. Shaggy and Scooby are shocked to see him, as they a huge fan of Gordon Ramsey cooking. Scooby wants all the food that he can eat but Ramsey knows about them, as Fred's Mystery Inc is fully complete without one member. The janitor is cleaning up the place, as he is no happy and tells them to stay away. Velma sees many of Gordan Ramsey's cooks are still outside, as they will go ahead when Fred and his team solve a Mystery. Velma was searching for more slime, as Shaggy and Scooby prepare to protect Gordan Ramsey, as doing that will give them a lot of food. Velma lost her glasses, as she got it again. Mutant Ozz is in front of her, as she runs away from it, as she warns Shaggy and Scooby. They also run away, as they being chased by the Mutant Ozz. He lost them, as they both escape with tripping the Mutant Ozz with slime they have in their hands. Shaggy and Scooby lost him, as Velma knows more will come. Fred tastes the slime and it tastes like white chocolate. Gordan Ramsey knows he used to create, white chocolate mousse back in the UK. Velma will go to the computer to search for more with Fred and Karl. Velma found out the White Chocolate company has been shut down, 3 years ago because it runs out of funds. They have made of white and brown chocolate instead. Velma also remembers, when they capture the Squid Monster when they were teens. Fred goes out of Mystery Inc with Velma, as they see the Ozz Mutant again, as Fred escapes but captures Velma instead, as Fred shouts in horror. Shaggy and Scooby are cooking more food, as Gordon Ramsey tells them, to pick up the pace and shouted too. Fred tells Karl that Velma is kidnapped by the Ozz Mutant. Karl knows that it made out of white chocolate. Fred knows white chocolate weakness, as they need a lot of water, as Gordon Ramsey helps too with the traps to set up with his guest. Gordon Ramsey as bait shouted at the Ozz Mutant. He chased him, as Fred traps him with a lot of white, melting down the Ozz. with a robot suit but Karl uses an electric weapon to take him out, as he is down and defeated. Velma is saved by Fred, as she unmasked and it turned out to be the janitor. He wanted to scare off guests and chefs because he is poor, as he is part of the company that has no job for years. He created a suit with the chocolate to merge spread it around, victims. The janitor would have succeeded, as he is arrested to the police. Gordon Ramsey gives them free food for saving his restaurant. Shaggy and Scooby eat the rest of the food, as he said his name. Skeleton Freak sees that Mystery Inc pass many tests, as he respects them for doing that. He will use his powers, as he prepares to face them in person. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Gordon Ramsey (First Appearance) Villains: * Ozz Mutant (first appearance) * Janitor (first appearance) * Skeleton Freak Other characters: * Restaurant Guest (First Appearance) * Ramsey's Chefs (First Appearance) * NMPD (First Appearance) Locations * New Mexico ** Restaurant Objects * Sandwiches * Chicken * Cake * Goulash * Electric Weapon * Water Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Skeleton Freak always sees, what Mystery Inc is doing * Shaggy and Scooby loves every food they were in, as they eat a lot * Velma captures, as she remembers Daphne use to be Damsel In Distress * Karl always focus on taking down Skeleton Freak, if he's not here Miscellaneous * Disguises: Ramsey as Chocolate * Traps: Water, Electric Gun * Clues: White Chocolate * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "My Glasses, I can't see" Cultural references * Bobby Flam lookalike in this episode, reference to the movie in 2018 * Gremlins poster appears in the restaurant In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes